Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to other co-pending PCT International and U.S. patent applications all assigned to SRI International and having as one of their inventors, James F. Wolfe. Said other PCT applications are entitled: "Liquid Crystalline Poly(2,6-benzothiazole) Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US82/01286; "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US82/01285 both having a filling date of 17 Sept. 1982 and "Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process, and Products", No. PCT/US83/01437 having a filing date of 15 Sept. 1983. These co-pending International and corresponding U.S. patent applications are herein incorporated by reference.